End of a case
by Pipzrulestheworld
Summary: A case involving a old friend changes Reid....... First ever FanFix


At the end of a case

No matter how long Reid did this job he hated this bit. Witness interviews were never fun, especially when the victim was a serial stabbers one surviving victim. Reid was even more reluctant as he knew the victim in question. As he jumped in to the passenger's seat of the SUV he cursed Houch for his choice.

As he walked across the path, enclosed by tall willows, Prentiss at his side, Reid found his palms had become clammy and butterflies had erupted in his stomach. His mind drifted back to the first time he had met her . It was his last year and the FBI Academy and her last, and they had literally bumped in to each other. Spencer was walking down the deserted corridor with his customary pile of books, when rounding g a corner he walked smack in to a woman walking quickly the opposite way. The books clattered to the floor and landed alongside the confused looking girl as she last knocked to the floor.

"I'm so sorry" Reid said nervously as he helped her gently from the floor.

"It's okay, really" she mused with a giggle.

"No. Really. Are you okay?" he apologised

" Yes I'm okay. I shouldn't have been running anyway. I'm just really late" she explained also apologetically.

Reid finally took stock of her appearance and it almost stole his breath. She was truly magnificently beautiful. Her gentle complexion, full lips and shinny hazel curls didn't distract from her piercing electric blue eyes. She wore a purple dress, that highlighted her skinny waste and long legs, she was only inch or so sorter then Reid himself.

Suddenly Reid realised he hadn't spoken in a wail, and finally murmured.

"Umm...what are you.....late for?"

"Oh. A lesson with Agent Gideon" she answered with a soft voice.

"It should be okay. I know him. He want mind". She smiled at him and sighed,

" Well thank you I better be going though". Reid watched her, mouth slightly open, as she walked away.

Reid was ripped from his memories by the opening of the door. Page Cunningham stood there, just as especially stunning.

"Dr. Cunningham, I'm Agent Emily Prentiss and this is...."

"Spencer!" Page gasped, "O my goodness, It's been years". Stepping out of the door, she threw her arms around Reid and held him in a tight embrace. Reid gazed at Emily, slightly embarrassed that she had witnessed their reunion. As she drew away, and made eye contact with him, she heart filled with happiness.

"Please come in" Page said as she gestured to the door. With a smile Reid and Prentiss entered the entrance hall, and in to a very large front room. The walls were white and red, and the sun streamed through the large windows. One side of the room was completely dominated by books, while the other by pictures. The centre of the room housed a antique coffee table topped with candles and a large vase of flowers.

"Come through to the kitchen agents", and they followed her down the hall. " Coffee? I remember how much you love it Spencer".

Reis smiled and Prentiss smirked "Sure. Coffee would be good"

"Emily?"

"Yes. Thank you". Page placed tree cups of Coffee down on the table, and took a seat.

"Well I haven't seen you Reid in about 8 years so I doubt it's a social visit" Page said to Reid

"Were investigating a serial killer who's killed 16 people in the last year".

Page took a deep breath, "AAA him!"

"I'm sorry Dr. Cunningham from dragging this up but..." Emily said.

"It's Page.... and it's really fine. What do you need me to do?"

"We want to do a cognitive interview to see if we can help you remember more then was in your witness deport" Prentiss said.

"Well I couldn't really remember much from that night but I'm up for anything" Page said with a smile.

"Night Dr. Cunningham, Thanks for the help" called one of her students as the last of them trickled out of the lecture hall. Page sighed as she looked at her watch. 11pm, she did not get paid enough for this. Packing the last of her books and her notes on the Civil war in her bag she left. As she walked alone the silent, dark collage halls, she thought about how her life had ended up here. All shed ever wanted to be was a FBI, accept the brief period when she was 10 when she wanted to be Rock star. But what you want and get are never the same thing. After graduating the Academy, she had moved to the BAU at the Seattle FBI field offices. And it was everything she had ever hoped for. She loved every day, her heart would race when the phone rang, and her colleagues were more like family. Then it happened. Almost 5 years to the day after she started, she met Joseph .E. Hutton. While the team had been called from San Francisco were a UnSub was shooting young woman. They solved it rather quickly and along with SWAT moved in to arrest him. Being shot hurt a lot more than Page thought. She frowned as she remembered the white hot pain that had ripped through her abdomen. It had never been the same after that. She no longer had the confidence to do the job.

Page walked across the deserted parking lot like shed done twice a day for almost two years now. She didn't even consider not using the sort-cut. Midway down the alley, Page felt a strange wave of fear. She barely had a chance to turn around before she felt his presence. She turned slowly and standing only 3ft away was a tall, dark figure. She didn't even have time to process what was happening before he lunged forward stabbing her in her already scarred stomach. Page mind filled with screams of pain, as she attempted to push the masked attacker away from her. A second stab sent her to the floor. As she lay shacking with fear and pain, the masked man bent down beside her an d gently lifted her glasses and gazed in to her eyes, just waiting for the life to leave them. A tear escaped her as she realised he would be the last thing she saw. After a few seconds her eyes closed, and she remembered no more. Next thing knew she lay in hospital a day later. Luckily another late-working professor had come across her body in time to save her.

Reid took a deep breath as he prepared himself to knock the door. The case had been difficult , and they had lost a further two innocent woman. His mind however drifted back to the last words Page had said to him. The interview over, Reid and Prentiss were walking towards the SUV.

"REID.....Reid. Hang on a second" called Page after them. Prentiss was courteous enough to get in to the car. "It was really nice seeing you again".

Reid felt his cheeks blush, "It was really nice seeing you as well". She stretched out her hand and handed him a business card.

"That's my number. When you're finished the case, give me a call and I'll cook you dinner. I'd love a real catch-up". Reid rung the bell, and nervously waited for it to open. When it did he felt his breath being stolen. Page stood at the door, in a sort black dress with her hair laying across her bare shoulders. She looked perfect, through as Reid stepped in to the house, he noticed she was wearing sheep slippers.

The meal was delicious, and the conversation better. Reid listened intently as Page told him about her life. How after being shot she had moved to Rome on a whim. She explained, though not particularly religious, she had spent most weekends at the Vatican. Gazing at the art and architecture she loved so much. Then, after the meal, with a cup of coffee in hand they moved to the sofa. Reid found himself opening up in a way he never had before. She listened intently, and comforted him when needed, as he spoke of his job, Tabias Hinckel, his drug problems and his mother. She did not judge or pity him, Page just attempted to understand. Her hand rested on his as they spoke, and Reid felt unparalleled happiness.

Suddenly Page lent forward and gently kissed him on the lips. She only lingered there for a few seconds, but long enough for a shiver to run down Reid's spine. Page drew back a few inches and stared in to the hazel eyes. Before Reid could think, he had kissed her. He ran his long fingers down her smooth hair, as her arms enclosed his back. Reid's brain finally caught up with what it was doing, and he realised this was wrong. She was a witness for a case. A ex-case, but still a case. Again, like in L.A with Lola she was probably attracted to him because he had solved it. She was vulnerable , and this was wrong. With regret he pushed her gently away. "This is wrong!"

"Why?" Page asked confused

"At the moment your vulnerable and I don't think...". Before he could finish his sentence, Page was once again kissing him. Again his mind went blank as Page whispered, "Then don't think".

A Spencer lay down on the bed, ideas that this was wrong still creped in to his mind. This was their first date after all. But that didn't seem to matter as Page lay down on top of him. Reid's lips moved down her neck, as Page gently removed his shirt. Reid did the same thing with her dress, and revealed a almost flawless body. . Her body was toned yet subtle, and she looked radiant. He gazed down her body, and saw just above her hip she had painted to butterflies, he guessed to cover the scars. As his hands ran down her bare legs, finally Spencer's mind fell totally and utterly in to the moment, and he was lost in it.

Reid's mind almost didn't register his phone beeping in the depth of his slumber. He reluctantly ripped himself from the blissful sleep and reached for his phone. JJ – Have a Case. Emergency! His heart sank. It was never good when a case turned up on a rare day of. But his heart sunk even further as he gazed at the sleeping Page. If it were possible, Reid though, she looked even more beautiful this morning. He Hazel curls lay across the pillow with a few lose strands across her face. The duvet lingered at her hips, exposing further tattoo's of a Celtic sign and a feather. Reid reached over and brushed the hair from her face, and kissed her on the forehead. He slowly removed her arm that hugged him securely as they slept. As he rooted the room for his discarded clothes he heard a groggy voice behind him. "I hope you weren't planning on leaving without a goodbye?"

Reid turned and apologised, " Sorry Page, we have a case".

"No time for breakfast than?"

"Sorry"

"It's okay. I understand. UnSub's to profile, people to save" she smiled" Go solve it. Than come straight back!". Spencer beamed at this. Finally locating his tie, he leaned and once again kissed Page. As he climbed in to his old yet reliable VW, his mind was trapped in memories of last night.

"Briefing room in 5, guys" JJ said as she walked past with a hand-full of files. As Morgan handed Reid his usual cup of incredible sweet coffee, he knew something was different. "Someone looks happy today?" Morgan mused

"What's wrong with that?" Reid quickly answered

"Well pretty boy, you appear to be wearing the same clothes you were yesterday, so I guess it was a good night?"

"Well" Reid smiled "Some nights are better than other Morgan".

"My man". With a few shout of "who is she then", from Morgan and Prentiss, as they exchanged smiles and baffled looks at this unprecedented gossip, he walked away. As he walked in to the conference room, Coffee in hand, Reid realised for the first time ever he had entered the round table room with a smile on his face.


End file.
